tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
City Lord’s Mansion
Generally considered the core area within the whole of Glory City. It is an endless collection of large courtyards filled with picturesque pillars and bridges, which create a magnificent view. At the same time, it is also one of the most heavily guarded areas in the city. Even the lowest soldier here would have the cultivation of a Silver rank Fighter. There are also the Gold rank Fighters patrolling back and forth, as well as many Black Gold rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists that live here.【TDG】Chapter 91 – Living together? Note: Though it is called a "Mansion," that really doesn't describe it well. Think of it like a castle or fort with the rest of the major families and institutions of Glory City around it. The City Lord's Mansion is more of a fortified city within the city. Residency This is the place were the City Lord resides with his family, as well as many of the top experts in Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 18 – Inscription Master? Note: All of the members of the Snow Wind family are presumed to live here, however I will only list here the ones that take part in the administration of Glory City or whose living area has been described. For the others go to the family's page. The Snow Wind Family: * Ye Zong - As the current City Lord he has his own courtyard and private rooms, though he spends most of his time in his office. After Nie Li moved into his daughters courtyard he secretly moved his office into one of the buildings there to keep an eye on them. * Ye Xiu - Ye Ziyun's uncle and one of the strongest members of the Snow Wind Family. * Ye Ziyun - She has a small courtyard with a unique interior that is filled with all kinds of plants and flowers. It has an exquisite two floor building as well as several smaller buildings.【TDG】Chapter 91 – Living together? There is also a secret chamber in the yard that can be used in emergencies to escape to her father's rooms.【TDG】Chapter 117 – Abyss Demon Experts: * Gong Liangshu * Nie Li and Nie Yu - They were originally given their own courtyard, but later moved into Ye Ziyun's. Locations * Shelter / Secret Chamber - Underneath the City Lord's Mansion is a large shelter that can house the whole population of Glory City in the event of a disaster. This makes the City Lord's Mansion the last line of defense.【TDG】Chapter 107 – Not free The stone walls are covered in inscription patterns to increase its defensive strength. There are also additional barriers that can be activated temporarily.【TDG】Chapter 175 – Gift * Martial Arts Fields - These fields lie on the south side of the mansion and are considered the area with the weakest defense. During the day there are many Fighters training here, and at night it’s just an empty space. Adding on to the fact that there are no buildings here, there isn’t much need to protect it. It was here that the Dark Guild used the lax security to summon the Abyss Demon.【TDG】Chapter 117 – Abyss Demon * Prison - This is one of the most secret and highly guarded areas of the Mansion.【TDG】Chapter 120 – A pretty good young man * Treasuries - There are eighteen separate treasuries in the City Lord's Mansion, each with several thousand treasures inside.【TDG】Chapter 170 – Treasury of the City Lord’s Mansion es:Mansión del Señor de la Ciudad Category:Glory City Category:Major Organizations Category:Glory City Index